Epithelial injury following low-penetrating radiation can result in lesions from direct exposure or indirectly by damage to epithelial progenitor cells that would otherwise contribute to healing and inflammation. Methods for limiting development of skin wounds in the radiation exposure context and in other contexts are needed in the art.